


"I wanna play with someone!"

by kit_sune_x



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: (says the one contributing), Fluff, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Other, The fact that the only ship I have in Baldis basics doesn't have fanfics enrages me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont judge me please, i will never know, so here i am, so here i am with a wholesome ship and fic, this fandom is mainly sin and memes, why is there even a fandom for balids basics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune_x/pseuds/kit_sune_x
Summary: Playtime runs into Protagonist and really all they want to do is get away. Still, every thought in their head absolutely melted away when she simply smiled.---can this be read as platonic? maybe. if you don't believe the elementary(?) school relationships last long.





	"I wanna play with someone!"

**Author's Note:**

> the protagonist/player/you're(?) name is actually protagonist in here
> 
> no 1st person pov in my christian server
> 
> please tell me im not the only one who ships playtime and protagonist
> 
> idk why its just so wholesome to me
> 
> i WOULD ship Principal of the Thing and Baldi but there's just too much sIN
> 
> (says the one who's account is mostly hardcore smut)
> 
> btw, protagonist is non-binary in this because I FUCKIGN SAID SO

"I wanna play with someone!"

_Oh, god._

They only had two out of seven notebooks their friend had asked them to get, and yet it was already such a difficult task. Protagonist had entered the school-- _which was surprisingly unlocked_ \-- hoping that this would be an easy task. But, _alas_ , his teacher, Baldi, had been absolutely outraged when he randomly quizzed Protagonist for them to get the last question wrong. Honestly, they had no way of solving that. So, here they were, running away from his teacher threatening to smack them with his ruler. They still search the classrooms for notebooks, but they never find the time because they're always being interrupted by someone else. Whether it was his principal (known as, "Principal of the Thing,"), the bully of this school (known as, "It's a Bully,"), or even the janitor ("Gotta Sweep,"),

They were tolerable, however.

Playtime, on the other hand...

She was absolutely merciless. Forcing them to play jump-rope with her when Baldi is so close to capturing him; it was like handing them anxiety in a bottle. Seriously, though, why would the principal even _hire_ Baldi?!

They finally turn around to see her skipping toward them, of course, with a jump-rope in hand.

"Pl-Playtime.." Protagonist stutters, "I-I really don't have time to play-- um-- with you.. I-I'm supposed to be helping my friend right now, and I'm not even _close_ to done!"

She looks up at them, mainly because she's _way_ shorter, with her big, black eyes. Her dark brown hair with a faded mixture of black curls bounce as she pouts. Her wide eyes glisten in the moment, and Protagonist can roughly see her tighten her grip on her jump-rope.

"Don't I count as your friend? Do something for me!" She says, in a way too cute manner for Protagonist to admit.

"I-I.." they swallow, searching the hallways for Baldi. They _still_ can hear him slapping his ruler against his hand! "I just.. don't have time right now.. I don't know, maybe later?"

 _"Pleaaaaase?"_ She coos, her finger accusingly pointing at their nose with the jump-rope still in hand. "I want to play with you _right_ now!"

"D-Didn't we already play, like, eight times? That's more than enough!" They protest, "Why don't you play with the other kids? Bully? 1st Prize? I-I'm sure they'd be delighted to--"

"They're not fun!" She shouts. "Bully is mean and won't want to play with me, and 1st Prize is too clingy!" _Ironic._ "I want to play with _you!_ You're fun _and_ nice! You're my bestest friend in the _whoooole_ world!"

Protagonist lightly scratches their cheek. "I-I don't think, _"bestest,"_ is a word..-"

"Not the point!" She interrupts, again. " _Please?_ Just _one_ more time?" Protagonist manages to catch her whisper, _"or another fifty times.."_

Still, they can't deny the way their heart's acceleration peaks when her eyes sparkle and her cheeks dust a light pink. The way she looks up at them is too adorable and now their face also heats up. Begrudgingly, they softly groan. "Al-Alright.. I suppose it won't hurt.. b-besides, Baldi _has_ left me alone for a little while, m-maybe he had given up.."

In that moment, Playtime's lips form into the most brightest smile in front of them, and in that exact moment, Protagonist thought to themselves, _"screw my friend and Baldi."_

"Hooray!" She cheers, arms flying to the air as well as the jump-rope. Her red long-sleeves that used to roll over her hands fall to her elbows to prove just how big the shirt is on her. "Thank you so much! I love Protagonist! I love them _so_ much!"

They flush a deeper color. "Haha.. I-I know you don't really mean that.."

She then drops her arms and looks at him dead-serious, her head tilting to the side a little. "Huh? You don't believe me? I really do love Protagonist! I love them a _lot!"_

Protagonist lightly chuckles and she puffs her cheeks out. "Hey! I do! I _really_ do! Are you doubting my love?"

Their laughing fit grows even stronger and she can faintly see tears form at the edges of their eyes. With the roaring laughter echoing in the hallways, Playtime can't help but feel... mocked. As if she was being teased. Protagonist wouldn't do that, though, right? Only bullies do that! Well, the bully in _their_ school, she means. Still, she can't quiet the little voice in her head that whispers mean things in her ears. Her eyes feel watery and her throat feels too clogged for her liking.

"Does Protagonist not love me back?" Playtime had always been the type to speak the first thought that pops into her head, but that came out unconscious to her.

Suddenly, the laughing stops and she feels relieved. The tears stay, however, and she doesn't know how to make them go away. Protagonist is staring at her blankly, which is kind of weird to her. She wants to jump-rope right now.

Until they speak. "Hey, I wasn't making fun of you, y'know?" They say, voice sympathetic and soft. Playtime scrunches her nose. How'd they know she was thinking that? 

She giggles, voice a bit hoarse from the difference in her throat. "I know."

"I.." They smile. "I just thought you were really cute, then. I-I mean, you're a-always cute, but, then.. you just seemed _bright._ Like, just.. I don't know how to explain it.. Really innocent in the moment? Heh, all I can think of is "adorable"..."

Playtime felt really embarrassed then and she doesn't really know why. She was never good at reading the mood in the air. "So.. does that mean.. Protagonist _does_ love me back?"

They freeze then smile, crouching down a little to give her a warm smile face-to-face. "I guess I do." The notebooks in their right arm almost fall out but they don't care right now.

Playtime instantly feels cheered up. She smiles wider than she thinks she ever has before and grabs his left arm. "Yay! This is the best day of my life! C'mon, you still have jump-roping you owe me!" She starts running and dragging Protagonist behind her. She can vaguely see the principal side-eyeing them, but she doesn't care!

"W-wait, I thought I only had to do one?"

"Tee-hee, that was a lie!"

"What?!" They jokingly yell and Playtime giggles.

"You're funny!"

"I-I still need to get my friend's notebooks!"

"Doesn't matter now! I'm your girlfriend, I'm _much_ more important!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yep! You just confessed and I accept!"

"You confessed first?"

"Shush, shush! We need to play right now!"

"H-Hey! I'm not done!" They finally catch their balance and manage to pick up the pace to be running next to Playtime. She turns her head to stare at them to find them looking right back at her, a sweet smile and light blush across their cheeks. She feels blissful in that moment. 

She hears the principal yell, _"no running in the halls!"_ and make attempt to catch up with them, but they've already run out of the school. He has no effect on them here, and yet they keep running. Laughs and giggles were followed by the two, and they just kept running. It was dumb to others, probably, but Playtime could only feel a warmth inside her chest. Without her noticing, Playtime's tears had dried away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was, like, meant as a complete joke but come out super fluffy and serious. wh00ps
> 
> jealous!playtime anyone? maybe clingy!playtime... or possessive!playtime..
> 
> like the pov switch?


End file.
